


Stay Awake, BBC Sherlock Songfic

by Holmesian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesian/pseuds/Holmesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, who's recovering from being tortured, convinces Adam and Willow to take a nap, but ends up putting Sherlock, Mary, Willow, Adam and herself to sleep. John follows after, but not until he notices everyone else. Beta'd by the wonderful SuperWhoLockian75.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake, BBC Sherlock Songfic

The overcast sky above London had let loose a constant drizzle that had been shifting between a mist and a full on storm for the majority of the day. Droplets of rain covered the windows of the hospital room where Faith and her loved ones were currently residing in. What landed Faith in the hospital bed in the first place wasn’t exactly something she wanted to remember, considering it was a sadistic madman from her past that wanted only to seek revenge on Sherlock, and the way he saw fit to do that was to kidnap and torture his wife and daughter. She looked down at Adam and Willow gigging while they played on her hospital bed and smiled, their parents reminding them every so often to be careful of the tubes and wires that connected Faith to the machines. John and Mary were sitting on the couch by the windows while Sherlock sat in the chair next to Faith’s bed, gently rocking Liam to sleep. The adults were conversing about the workings of the world (and how Mycroft was ruining it for everyone with his incessant need to talk to every leader in the world) when Faith noticed the first sleepy yawn that Willow let out. Faith turned to Willow just as she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

“OK love, looks like it’s time for a nap. Come here and snuggle next to me.” Faith beckoned to Willow, but she shook her head.

“No mummy. Not tired.” She said stubbornly.

“Oh really? You look tired to me.” Faith tried to coax her daughter to lie down next to her.

“Weah, not tired.” She stayed at one end of the bed, not even going near Faith. Adam had begun to yawn as well, although he didn’t rub his eyes his eyelids were drooping. John could tell he was fighting to stay conscious, so he got up from the couch to pick Adam up, but even Adam made a fuss.

“No daddy, no!” Adam tried to wiggle out of John’s grasp, but John knew how to handle every trick that Adam threw at him.

“Adam Jacob Watson, you don’t need to yell. We need to be quiet so Auntie Faith and Willow can sleep. Besides it’s time for your nap.”

“Why dat, daddy?” Adam stopped wiggling and sniffed. John shifted him so that his face was nuzzling his shoulder.

“Because if you don’t, you’ll be tired and probably won’t take your nap until later. Therefore you won’t want to go to bed at bedtime and you’ll be tired and very cranky the next day for Uncle Sherlock.” John swayed back and forth, letting Adam get drowsy. Sherlock rolled his eyes at John’s comment.

“I think I can handle a cranky toddler with a baby and another toddler, John.” He had stopped rocking Liam once Liam was asleep. Mary just stared at Sherlock like he had two heads.

“Have you even had two toddlers at your place before, Sherlock?” She asked incredulously.

“No, I’ve always had Faith with me to help. But I believe I can do it.” Sherlock stated without the slightest concern it seemed and Mary just shook her head with a small smile.

“If you insist Sherlock, but I’m telling you now you’re in for a surprise.” Sherlock simply raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Meanwhile Adam kept protesting that he wasn’t tired, even though his head kept drooping and he kept yawning. Willow was also refusing to go to sleep, yet she was cuddled up to Faith sucking lightly on her thumb. Faith was combing her fingers through Willow’s hair when an idea came to her.

“John, bring Adam to me and let him cuddle. I think I know how to get them to sleep.” Intrigued, John came closer to the bed and put Adam on the other side of Faith. Adam cuddled up to his aunt, sharing her warmth. Faith got the two toddlers settled on the bed and started to sing a lullaby.

 _Stay awake, don’t rest your head_  
 _Don’t lie down upon your bed_  
 _As the moon drifts in the skies_  
 _Stay awake, don’t close your eyes_  
 _Stay awake, don’t close your eyes_  
  
_Though the world is fast asleep_  
 _Though your pillow’s soft and deep_  
 _You’re not sleepy as you seem_  
 _Stay awake, don’t nod and dream_  
 _Stay awake, don’t nod and dream_  


_Stay awake, don’t rest your head_   
_Don’t lie down upon your bed_   
_And while the moon drifts in the skies_   
_Stay awake, don’t close your eyes_   
_Stay awake, don’t close your eyes_

During the song, both Adam and Willow tried their best to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep instead. Liam had shifted too, but after a stretch he settled back down again. Faith moved Adam and Willow so they were more comfortable on her bed, smoothing down their hair. John sat back in his chair with a smile and a wince.

“I think I put Adam’s head on my bad shoulder. It’s a bit sore.” He said and looked around when no one else commented on his statement. Mary, Sherlock, and Faith were soundly asleep getting much needed rest. John moved closer to Mary and gripped her hand in his before dozing off himself.

“Just a small kip, yeah? That’s all, a small kip.” He nodded to himself and his eyes drifted shut.


End file.
